mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Francisco Trinaldo vs. Yancy Medeiros
The first round began and they touch gloves. Trinaldo got a single, got the back standing. They clinch. Trinaldo knees the body. 4:00. Trinaldo knees the thigh. Ref wants work. Medeiros works a single. Trinaldo stuffs it. 3:00. Medeiros knees the body, Trinaldo replies. Medeiros knees the body. They break. Trinaldo lands an inside kick. Medeiros lands a left. Trinaldo lands a big left, they clinch. 2:00. They break. Medeiros misses a wheel kick. Medeiros stuffs a double. Trinaldo lands a good body kick. Medeiros lands a right. Trinaldo lands a counter left. Trinaldo lands a left and a right, 1:00. Trinaldo lands a left and a right. Medeiros lands a body kick, eats an inside kick and a left, lands a left uppercut. Trinaldo hurts him with a left, lands another. 35. Trinaldo lands a big left. Medeiros lands a spinning kick to the body, eats a big left. Another left and a right, two more lefts and a right, another right and a left. Trinaldo lands a left, another to the body, high, 15. Trinaldo lands a left to the body, then high, lands another left and knees the body, R1 ends, 10-9 Trinaldo, damn. Like Stann noted it's likely that Trinaldo blew a lot of energy out there. R2 began and they touch gloves. Trinaldo lands a body kick. Trinaldo lands a counter right. Trinaldo lands an inside kick. Medeiros lands a left, eats one, lands an inside kick and eats a right, they clinch. They break, 4:00. Medeiros lands a right. Another. Trinaldo lands a right hook. Medeiros front kicks the body. Trinaldo lands a hard inside kick. Medeiros' corner wants body shots. Trinaldo lands a counter right, 3:00. Trinaldo lands an inside kick and a left. And another left. Medeiros lands a body kick. Trinaldo lands an inside kick. Trinaldo lands a left and another. Clinch. Trinaldo knees the body, sprawls a single. Trinaldo knees the body as they stand, lands a right, 2:00. Trinaldo lands a right and a left, another left and another. And a right. Medeiros lands a right to the body. Trinaldo lands a body kick. 1:00. 35. Both guys are gassed as hell. Trinaldo lands a left. He's very badly gassed though. Medeiros lands a leg kick, misses a wheel kick, lands a left, drops him with a big right, thinking guillotine with ten seconds, four lefts under, four more under. R2 ends, 10-9 Medeiros, holy crap. R3 began. Trinaldo lands an inside kick. Medeiros lands a left and eats one. Medeiros lands a left, has a kick caught, lands a nice left to the body, spinning kick to the body, 4:00. Medeiros lands another spinning kick to the body. He lands a right to the body. Trinaldo lands a left. Trinaldo lands a hard body kick. Trinaldo lands a left and a flying knee. Stalking him, hurts him with a left, another, right, left, right, left, right drops him, 3:00, a left as he stands, left uppercut. Medeiros ebckons him in, eats left to the body. Trinaldo high kick, left. Trinaldo left, another, Medeiros falls on his own. Trinaldo pounces north-south, a couple right elbows. Side control, left hand, left elbow. Medeiros stands and enarly falls, 2:00, eats a right, eats a knee to the body and a left, another. A left. Another. A left hammerfist standing, big knee to the body. Medeiros collapses, Trinaldo lands two lefts, half-guard. Medeiros stands to the clinch. Medeiros gets him down to half-guard. 35. Rights to the body. Medeiros landing a couple lefts, some big ones now, R3 ends, Medeiros helps him up. They hug. 10-9 Trinaldo though IMO. 29-28 Trinaldo. 29-26, 30-27, 30-26 UD for Trinaldo. Medeiros shows respect.